Cage Match
by PhantomWriter2.0
Summary: What would have happened if Katara and Sokka were captured after the failed invasion and Zuko was thrown in with them for attacking the Fire Lord? Will they be able to work together long enough for them to escape? Maiko with eventual Zutara.
1. Prisoner's Secrets

Cage Match

Chapter 1: Prisoner's Secrets

**What would have happened if Katara and Sokka were captured after the failed invasion and Zuko was thrown in with them for attacking the Fire Lord? Will they be able to work together long enough for them to escape?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Zuko would have killed Azula in the Crystal Catacombs. ****(Unfortunately, I don't so he didn't.)**

* * *

"Katara, look out!" Sokka called as a guard came up behind her. Katara turned in time to see the man's face but that was all she had time to do. She was knocked out cold. All she could remember was Sokka calling her and then nothing.

* * *

"Katara? Katara, are you okay?" Sokka's frantic voice reached her. She groaned and struggled to sit up but found her hands were tied behind her back.

"Sokka, what happened? Where are we?' Her eyes searched the room frantically but found only darkness.

"I think we're in a Fire Nation prison. A guard knocked us out, I think the others got away. I didn't hear anyone else being put in here." Katara crawled towards her brother's voice and found him leaning against the wall. She could see a small sliver of light coming from underneath the door. She glanced up when a shadow passed over them.

"This is the cell! Bring the traitor over here; we'll put him in with the Water Tribe peasants!" A guard called from outside the cell. They heard a commotion outside and they both listened intently.

"Let go of me!" came the unmistakable voice of Zuko. Katara and Sokka frowned into the darkness although they wondered why the prince was being branded a traitor.

"These are Azula's words so don't blame me:What's the matter, Zuzu? Are you missing Uncle so much that you're trying to pick a fight with Father instead?" Ty Lee's impression wasn't very good but it was close enough to chill the siblings to the bone.

"Back off you little circus reject!" came Zuko's short-tempered reply.

"Azula told me that if you said that I was supposed to say: No, Zuko, you are the reject. Okay, boys, throw him in! You know the drill!" Ty Lee's voice was closer now.

The door flew open; flooding the cell with bright light. When their eyes adjusted they could see Zuko held between two heavily-armed guards. His eyes glared at Ty Lee while she stood there smiling. "Hey there, Cutie!" She addressed Sokka with a large smile and a wink. Sokka grimaced and turned away. Ty Lee laughed then jabbed Zuko in the side causing him to cry out in pain. "Oops, wrong place!" She said cheerily then struck him again, this time he fell to his knees and one of the guards placed a foot on his back, pushing his face into the cold steel floor. The other guard then cut the rope around his wrists then walked over to Katara. Ty Lee jabbed her in the side as well but didn't miss. Katara gasped with the pain and the guard cut her ropes as well. The first guard kicked Zuko hard in the side, sending him across the floor, before exiting the cell. The small room was shrouded in darkness once again.

Zuko sat up, clutching his side and glanced around the cell; taking everything in, from the broken cot in the corner to the burn marks on the walls.

"Why are _you_ in here?" Katara asked icily. Zuko looked at the two figures huddled together in the darkness. "I thought you went back to your dad and Azula." Katara sneered. Zuko looked away.

"I did, but apparently, if you redirect lightning at the Fire Lord you go to jail." Zuko said casually as if it was something everyone should know. Katara gasped and Sokka just stared.

"You killed you're dad!? How come we didn't hear about that!?" Sokka jumped up yelling. Zuko turned to him in surprise.

"No, I didn't kill him!" Now it was Zuko's turn to yell but somehow, Zuko seemed more intimidating than Sokka. He shrunk back into he corner.

"Why not!? If you had killed him, we wouldn't be here and neither would you! You'd be up there"—she pointed towards the ceiling—"being Fire Lord!" Katara shrieked and Zuko only looked away again.

"If I had fought him, I would not be here but you two"—he glared in their direction—"would because I would be dead. The Fire Lord is more powerful than even Azula. I am no match for him." After a long silence, Zuko spoke quietly. "You should get some rest; they don't feed prisoners for the first two days."

"Two days!?" Sokka shrieked and his voice cracked. "I can't go _two whole days _without food! I'll die!"

"Well, that will be one less for the guards to feed and one more to add to the cemetery." Zuko said coolly from his side of the cell. Sokka gulped and sat back down. Sokka told Katara to use the cot and of course she took that as a way of saying that she was weak so they argued for a few minutes. Katara finally lay down on the cot and went to sleep. When Sokka was sure she was asleep he tried to strike up a conversation; not realizing that Zuko had taken his own advice and was asleep as well.

"Zuko," Sokka called. "Zuko?" A groan came from him and he turned onto his back. "What?" Zuko growled.

"Are you asleep?" Sokka whispered.

"I was." He growled again.

"Sorry," Silence ensued and Zuko thought Sokka had fallen asleep until: "Let's talk about something." He suggested and Zuko let out an annoyed groan.

"Are you truly that bored?" Zuko asked; still hoping he could get some sleep.

"Yes," Sokka admitted.

Zuko sighed but stayed on his back; eyes still closed. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know; guy stuff? Like food, weapons, and…girls."

"Girls?" Zuko arched and eyebrow but his eyes remained closed.

"Yeah…have _you_ ever had a girlfriend?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Have you?" Zuko countered his question.

"I asked you first!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara shifted, she was about to yell at Sokka for waking her up when she took in all she had heard and now she awaited his answer as curiously as her brother. She almost missed what he said. "Mai," he whispered sadly.

"Mai? You and…Mai?" Sokka contemplated that. Zuko just turned over on his side, presenting them with his back. "She's so…_gloomy_." The silence became even more awkward. "Did you guys ever kiss?" Sokka's curiosity had obviously rekindled itself.

"What does it matter to you!?" Zuko rolled over instantly to face him; glaring intensely. Sokka shrunk farther into the corner. Zuko looked like a wild animal, ready to pounce; muscles tense, teeth clenched. He finally relaxed and rolled back over when Sokka didn't respond. _So that means yes,_ Sokka thought smugly. If it had been anyone else, he would have said those exact words but he wasn't ready to risk that with Zuko. Sokka sighed and tried to restart the conversation. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know; maybe you could just talk the guards to death and then we could steal the keys. You could rescue your precious friends and leave and then I could…" His rant had sounded pretty sarcastic up until that last part and Sokka was left wondering what he had been about to say.

"You could what?" Sokka asked quietly. Zuko rolled onto his back again and stared at the ceiling.

"Before the eclipse ended, I told Father that the world hated us, that it was the Avatar's destiny to take him down, and that I was going to join him." Zuko stated as if he were reading a prophecy. Sokka's jaw dropped and Zuko's eyes followed and judged every reaction.

"You told your dad you were going to join us?" disbelief caked every word that came from Sokka's mouth. Zuko nodded and Sokka shook his head and moved on to another question. "I've got a question Katara would want to ask you." Katara stiffened in her cot and Zuko glanced at her then turned his attention back to Sokka. "Why did you do what you did in the Crystal Catacombs?"

"What do you mean?" He closed his eyes again.

"I don't know; I guess she meant why did you help Azula? I wasn't there so I don't know the whole story." Sokka was nervous about Zuko's reaction.

Zuko opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, "I only wanted Father to love me, to accept me as his son. I was confused. Uncle told me that this was the 'crossroads of my destiny' and that _I _had to choose my own destiny. Then Azula showed up and…I went down the wrong path." Zuko's voice quieted to a whisper and then he rolled back over and soon he fell asleep. Sokka waited for his breaths to even out and shallow and when they did he turned to Katara.

"Well, I know you heard all that and so does he. Katara, we can't blame him for being confused and making a wrong choice. It seems like he's changed." There was silence as the siblings watched the prince sleep. As they watched, he turned onto his back and laid one arm across his chest. His hand rose and fell with each breath and his long hair lay across his face; almost hiding his scar.

"I wonder how he got it." Sokka said in a whisper. "He was pretty honest but I don't think we can ask him that." Katara reasoned and Sokka nodded with a sigh. Sokka and Katara fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

Their second day was spent in silence except for Sokka's incessant complaints about his empty stomach. All three prisoners were lost in their thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, so, first chapter is up. This is a 'what if' story that I just thought of. I had to write it down because the whole story was just right there. I couldn't help it. I know it's moving kind of fast but that's just how it came out. Please read and review. Your comments help a lot.**


	2. The Second Agni Kai

Cage Match

Chapter 2: The Second Agni Kai

**Second chapter! Yay! I personally like this story though I can't seem to get it to move slow enough. I like Ty Lee when she's sad and Mai when she's worried. I think Ty Lee really would care if Zuko got hurt in an Agni Kai again. She is a very caring person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Azula would be a 400 ft platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings. ****(Unfortunately, I don't so she isn't.)**

* * *

The next morning was filled with silence except for Sokka's occasional complaint about how hungry he was. "Shut up, Sokka! We know you're hungry but deal with it! You don't hear Katara and I complaining." Zuko's patience had worn thin and Sokka shrunk back into his corner. Just then, as Zuko stood towering above him, his stomach growled loudly. Zuko sat back down while Katara and Sokka tried to contain their laughter unsuccessfully. Zuko just stared at the door. 

Suddenly, the door flew open; blinding the occupants of the small cell and in stepped…

"Azula," Zuko growled with as much hate as could be mustered in his slightly weakened state.

"Well, I'm glad you remember by name, Zuzu. Father says that if you can defeat him in an Agni Kai then he'll let you out of prison. So you might want to eat." She slid a tray of food in with her foot. "The look on your face is priceless!" Azula sneered as she looked at the mixture of fear, hate, and pure terror on her brother's face. Katara and Sokka were totally clueless. "Oh and if you refuse"—her smile turned to a wicked grin—"Father will kill you. Enjoy!" and with that she the door slid shut with a metallic clang but her wicked laughter could still be heard.

"No!" Zuko yelled then slammed his fist into the wall and flame spewed from his fist into the wall. Zuko remained like that for awhile; crying silently, remembering the results of his last Agni Kai with his father.

"Zuko, what's an Agni Kai?" Katara asked tentatively. He turned to look at them and wiped the tears from his face. They both nearly gasped at the sight. _What could be so terrible about it that could make the stoic prince cry?_ They wondered.

"It's a fire duel, I've only fought in one before but I've been in two. I refused to fight in the first. I refused to fight my father and was punished for it. I can't do that again, he'll kill me." Zuko's voice turned to a whisper with those last words. Katara walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're father can't be that evil. He wouldn't kill his own son." Zuko's head shot up and he stared into her eyes. She was locked in his eyes and suddenly a thought hit her. "He did that to you? He gave you that scar?" Zuko turned away as fresh tears began to fall from his golden eyes. "How could he do that to you!? Why would he!?" Katara almost yelled. Zuko shook his head; refusing to answer her questions.

"We have to find a way out of here." Sokka's voice was hard and serious and Katara knew that he would think of something.

* * *

Unfortunately, Sokka didn't have time to execute his plan before Zuko was dragged from the cell. They were awoken during the middle of the night. Katara and Sokka sat up the entire night; awaiting the return of their former enemy.

* * *

"Well, I think he fought hard but he didn't win, so, here you go!" Azula announced when she opened the door to their cell. Three guards were needed to carry his body. They threw him in the cell without a second thought and left. Zuko slid across the cool steal like a dead weight. There was no reaction from him and Katara feared the worse. His hair was scorched, his shirt was ripped, multiple cuts criss-crossed his face, and worst of all—a scorch mark was present on the right side of his chest. Katara's hand found the place instantly and she took his ripped shirt off and placed it under his head. She gasped and almost cried; a wide, purple and black burn lay across his chest opposite his heart.

"Whoa, that looks like lightning." Sokka said with a mix of awe and fear in his voice.

"Lightning?" Katara choked. "We need water!" She yelled towards the door. Ty Lee appeared at the door instantly with an uncharacteristic look of worry across her face and a pitcher of water.

"I don't know why they did this. It's terrible. Mai started crying. She'll probably sneak down here later tonight."—she looked at Sokka and Katara with an extremely sad look—"Please be easy on her." Sokka nodded and Katara bent the water out of the pitcher. "He fought hard but he's never been the best of benders. Alone he seems very powerful but when you compare him to Princess Azula and Fire Lord Ozai…it's not pretty." Ty Lee gave a sad smile and leaned down to kiss him gently on the cheek.

Katara worked nearly all night; healing every cut and bruise. She was just finishing a bruise on his arm when Mai came in with tears in her eyes. Zuko had only woken up few minutes before and Mai rushed to his side. The siblings made way for her. "Oh, Zuko, I saw you fight; you were amazing." She cried as she cradled his head in her arms then turned to Katara. "Thank you so much for healing him. I don't what I would have done if—if…" She burst into tears and Zuko reached one hand up to comfort her; cupping her face in the palm of his hand.

"I guess you got you're excitement now." He smiled and she forced one. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"I've got to go; Father says I'm supposed to see you anymore. He doesn't want me 'associating with a traitor'; as if that would ever stop me." She forced a laugh and leaned down to kiss him on the lips then ran from the cell. Zuko drew a deep breath but cried out in pain at the movement.

"So…you and Mai?" Katara asked. Zuko stared at her with eyes that were clouded with pain and she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Yeah, she's two years younger and she's only a governor's daughter but Father allowed it since she was one of Azula's friends."

"_Only_ a governor's daughter? Is she not good enough for you? The Prince can't be with the _lowly_ governor's daughter? Is that it?" Katara jumped to her feet ranting and raging. Zuko struggled to sit up; a confused look crossing his and Sokka's faces.

"What are you talking about? I _wanted _to be with her. I _love_ her. I didn't mean to say that." Zuko pleaded her to understand.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Sokka sounded scared though he looked mad. Katara wheeled on him and his tough exterior turned terrified. She glared with all her might and Sokka shrunk as far into the corner as his body would allow. Unfortunately, Zuko didn't know exactly what that look meant.

"Zuko, I don't know what love means here in the Fire Nation but in the Water Tribes, when we love someone, we stay with them no matter what!" Katara shouted. Zuko stood to his full height and faced Katara who still glared with all the hate and hurt she could muster.

"Katara, I _had_ to leave her, I had to. I hate the Fire Nation; I hate my own home! For one-hundred years we have terrified the rest of the world. All I have known is war and hate and death. I couldn't take it anymore! You don't know what it's like to hate your own father so much that you want to kill him, Katara! You don't know! Father could have killed me last night but he told me that he would rather keep me alive so he could watch me fail; again and again…and again." Tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to fall but he swiped them away.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko. We never knew." Katara tried to contain her tears, but failed.

"In the Crystal Catacombs you said that when you thought of the enemy, you saw my face." Zuko straightened up instantly as if he had an idea.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Yes, I know, I forgave you, but who do you see now?"

She studied his face looking for a reason for his odd question. "I see…Azula and Ozai."

The corners of Zuko's mouth turned up into a small smile. "Good, now, when you picture them, do you get mad?" She nodded.

"Where is this going, Zuko?" Katara asked and Sokka finally removed himself from the corner and stood awaiting his answer curiously.

"Ty Lee once told me that if a bender becomes angry enough, their anger can reverse the effects of her jabs"—an annoyed note came into his voice—"even if she misses." He rubbed the place where she had 'missed' his pressure point. "Can you picture Azula doing something that makes you angry enough to want to kill her?" Zuko glanced at her and so did Sokka.

"Like hurting you?" she asked.

"Yes, perfect! Can you focus on that?" Zuko was anxious he looked almost…excited. Fire danced in his eyes as he looked at her.

"What about you?"

"I already have my bending back, but what about Sokka." Zuko and Katara both turned to look at him. "Wait, I know!" Zuko's voice had taken on an almost energetic tone. When he turned away, Sokka gave Katara a look that said, _What's the matter with him?_ Katara shrugged as Zuko rolled up his pant's leg. They both watched him questioningly. He unfastened a strap and pulled something from a black container. He held it up to the light and Katara gasped.

"Azula forgot about this. Uncle always said it would come to good use." Zuko held his precious pearl dagger up to his face; reading the inscription once again.

"Zuko, it's beautiful!" Katara exclaimed.

"It's the only thing we've got, Sokka. I know you usually use that boomerang but—"

"I found a Master too ya know. He taught me how to use swords so I'm skilled with the blade." Sokka stated proudly and Katara giggled at the way he stood as tall as he could; never reaching Zuko's height. Zuko held the dagger out to him and he took it and tested it in the air; reminding Zuko of when he used to do the very same thing before his mother disappeared. _She didn't disappear, Zuko. Father banished her, always remember._ A voice that sounded oddly like Azula said in his mind.

* * *

**Tell me how you like it please and I may continue the story. I'm on a role here so I have plenty more chapters. Whether I post them or not is up to you. Please read and review. Your comments help a lot.**


	3. Escape from the Fire

Cage Match

Chapter 3: Escape from the Fire

**Hey everyone! New chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. I made it specially for everyone here who likes Avatar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Zuko would have killed his father in the bunker. ****(Unfortunately, I don't so he didn't.)**

* * *

Neither Zuko nor Katara could believe that Sokka's plan had actually worked. He suggested that they call Ty Lee over and—since she felt sorry for Zuko—tell her their plan. They were to have a mock battle, she was going to lose and they were going to follow Zuko out of the palace. She agreed, saying that she would accept any punishment Azula laid upon her if it meant they would be free of the Fire Nation. Zuko had hugged her and told her to say good bye to Mai for him. She had said that she would have liked to see him off herself but she knew that would be impossible. 

Sokka and Katara followed Zuko blindly down winding hallways and corridors until they reached a large metal door with a Fire Nation insignia branded on the front. "Here it is." He whispered over his shoulder and opened the door, ushering them in before him. Katara couldn't help but stop and look around. It was a huge room dressed in red and black. There was nothing cozy about it except the bed. Red silk sheets lay out across the wide bed with a lovely black comforter with gold trim lying halfway off the bed. A lantern sat on the bedside table with the flame still burning. Zuko was digging through a drawer in the dresser. "I can't find the stupid key." He mumbled angrily and the flame in the red, paper lantern swayed. "Finally!" he said and held up a large, gold key with intricate designs carved in to the side.

"Is this your room?" Sokka asked, staring at the ceiling and everything else with a mix of jealousy and awe; mostly awe.

"Yeah, it's changed a bit in the three years I was gone." Zuko took a quick glance around the room before dashing over to a large, hanging picture of a woman in Fire Nation clothing. He removed it from its place and leaned it against the wall; revealing another door. Katara's eyes were on the painting though.

"Is that your mother?' Katara tore her eyes from the painting to look at him. He glanced at the picture and nodded. He stuck the key in the keyhole, twisted it then, out of nowhere a small, triangular dagger struck the door just centimeters from Zuko's hand.

"Mai?" came Zuko's pained and surprised voice. They turned to find her standing in the doorway with another dagger in her right hand. "What? I don't understand." Zuko just stared at her.

"I told Azula that I would try my hardest to stop you and she said that if I didn't return with you three in chains…well, you know her. So, I figured since I can't bring you to her"—there was a long, anxious silence as they waited—"I'll just come with you." Although her voice had the same monotone note, Zuko could hear an undercurrent of excitement. He smiled a little smile just for her and she nodded then looked at Katara. "Mai, I don't know…" she looked away.

"Katara, you were the one who said that when you love someone you should stay with them no matter what; that's all she wants." Zuko pleaded then walked to Mai's side and took her hand in his. As Katara looked at them she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at what they had together. Yet at the same time, she knew that they looked almost perfect together.

"Sure, but we have to get going!" Sokka answered for her and Zuko walked quickly to the door, pressed his palm against a carving of the Fire Nation insignia and fire exploded from his hand. The door swung back on its hinges and they raced down the hall, following Zuko and Mai. They passed many hallways and corridors until they finally reached a door that read, "Infirmary". They entered silently and almost tip-toed across the room. Mai opened the door they had stopped at and they rushed outside while she closed the door quietly behind them. They hurried across the open field to a wrought-iron fence with a gate built inside of a white marble arch.

Zuko unlocked the gate and they hurried through. A narrow trail ran between the trees and disappeared into the darkness. Zuko and Mai took the lead as they went down the path. "This trail leads to the edge of the Sozin Heat Flats. From there we'll make our way around and reach the small harbor to the west." Zuko explained as the group walked on. "There will be two guards stationed there; protecting a war balloon. Katara, will you take the guards out?" She nodded without looking at the prince.

"Zuko, what if Azula knows?" Mai whispered in his ear. He stiffened; he hadn't thought about that and now that he did…what if she _did_ know of their plans?

"She couldn't possibly know." He tried to sooth her fears but she knew him too well. She nodded but she had felt him tense beside her.

* * *

**Originally this chapter was not meant to include Mai but after I wrote the original chapter I couldn't think of anything else. But when I added Mai, an explosion of ideas just came at me. I'm not entirely sure if this is going to be a Maiko or a Zutara. But I do know that Katara will have some interests in Zuko. I'm almost positive it's going Zutara. Just please stay tuned. Please read and review. Your comments help a lot.**


	4. Fire Nation Customs

Cage Match

Chapter 4: Fire Nation Customs

**I've gotten 100 hits on this story but 0 reviews. How curious. I wonder why. I know you must have something to say. I wouldn't care if you even just wanted to say, "Hey". I just want to know what you think. Is that so much to ask?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did...Zuko wouldn't have betrayed Katara or his uncle.**

* * *

Zuko was wrong; Azula knew and when Azula knows about a plan to escape she will try everything to sabotage that plan.

* * *

The four teenagers emerged from the trees only to find someone they all hoped they would never see again. 

"Azula," Mai and Zuko growled in unison. Katara and Sokka were shocked; they were sure no one had been alerted of their plans.

"Zuko, I expected you to try something like this but…Mai? What were you thinking? The Avatar and his friends are no more powerful than your boyfriend."—Zuko bared his teeth—"We have all your invasion forces locked in prison. How do you expect to defeat us?" Zuko shot a fireball at her and she stepped quickly out of the way. "I'm going to let you go"—her voice turned sadistic—"just so I can watch you fail." Azula stepped off to the side and allowed them to pass. They stared at her and kept their backs towards the trees as they slowly moved toward the war balloon.

Katara and Sokka climbed aboard first, followed closely by Zuko. Mai was just stepping on when a bright flash of light erupted from Azula's fingertips. Zuko got in position to redirect the lightning but it was too late; the strike had met its mark. Mai fell where she stood and Zuko cried out her name. He lifted her onto the balloon with them. He fired a last shot towards Azula and she just stood and smiled evilly back at him. He set the coal in the balloon's furnace alight then leaned over Mai. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed. He lay her head in his lap and Katara removed the water skin from about her waist.

"There is nothing you can do." Zuko choked out and Katara stepped back. She knew that only water from the Spirit Oasis could save her now. Zuko pulled Mai to his chest and cried quietly into her hair. Sokka and Katara looked out at the scenery from the other side of the war machine; sadness showing in their expressive, blue eyes. Zuko fell asleep with Mai in his arms. He leaned against the side of the basket and slept peacefully. Katara and Sokka watched him sleep until they too, nodded off.

* * *

Morning came swiftly, none had slept well. The Water Tribe siblings resisted the urge to comfort Zuko as he stared at nothing. He was occasionally asked to relight the coal to keep the machine going but other than that, nothing was said between the three.

* * *

After traveling for another day, they had to stop to bury Mai. Zuko explained quietly that it was Fire Nation tradition to cremate the person and to spread the ashes through the air so they could be free in the afterlife. If this was not done, the spirit would roam the place of their death for all time. Zuko lay Mai's body on a bed of rocks and moss so as not to set the surrounding forest ablaze. He then lit the moss and grass below her then stepped back. Katara and Sokka watched all this with quiet fascination; they knew almost nothing of Fire Nation customs or traditions. Zuko bowed deeply and thanked Agni for giving Mai a life to live even if it had been cut short by his sister. He thanked Agni again for giving Mai to him, for he had loved her and claimed he would move on for the sake of the world. 

Katara felt tears come to eyes at the prince's devotion to the dead girl. All jealous thoughts had left her mind for the moment and she only watched with sadness and admiration.

Zuko and Sokka tore large fronds from a few ferns and began the process of spreading the ashes into the air. Sokka coughed and spluttered when some of the ashes blew back towards him but did not complain other than that. Katara could almost see the respect Sokka was forming for the Fire Nation Prince. Zuko now knew what Sokka had gone threw at the North Pole when Yue became the new Moon Spirit. It was a sad thought, Katara knew, but it fueled the friendship between the two boys and that is what they all needed right now; friends and hope. Hope had been all but forgotten by the young prince when his beloved Mai had been struck from behind by a bolt of blazing blue lightning. Katara's job now, she believed, was to restore his faith in himself. He needed to believe that he was able to help them defeat his father and end the war.

While Sokka wandered off to find some food, Katara sat silently beside Zuko, watching the stars and moon. Zuko shifted his weight into a more comfortable position and found Katara watching him. "What?" he asked quietly with a hint of his old, sharp-tongued self.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what Aang and the others were doing right now." Katara said and quickly averted her gaze from his face.

"So, you were looking at me?" He asked and arched an eyebrow. She glanced at him and giggled.

"Yes, because I was also wondering what the others will think of you. We had to bring a few extra people."

"Like who?" Zuko asked a bit worried; he had only thought it would be the Avatar and his three friends.

"There's Haru; he's an Earthbender about your age, Teo is in a wheelchair that his dad invented. He invented the war balloons, actually. Then there's The Duke; he is a little kid with an oversized helmet. He lost his parents in a Fire Nation raid." Zuko looked away guiltily and Katara realized her mistake.

"It's not your fault, Zuko. Your father is doing these terrible things but you can stop him; _we _can stop him. If we work together we can end this war."

"And then what!? What am I supposed to do after that, Katara!? I can't just go to the palace, sit on the throne and expect everything to be all right again. It will take _years_ of hard work to get the world back to the way it was before the war. Even then the other Nations will want retribution for what the Fire Nation has done to them." Katara stood up next to him, took his face in her hand, and kissed him. His shoulders immediately relaxed and she wound her tan hands through his dark-brown hair and his own pale hands found her waist. Their tongues thrust through the other's lips and danced together in perfect rhythm.

When they finally broke apart, Zuko rested his forehead against Katara's. As they struggled to catch their breaths, their eyes locked together in an unbreakable trance. They stood like that for what seemed like hours; frozen in place, staring in the other's eyes. Cerulean blue lost in royal gold; an island of gold floating in an ocean of blue. The two stepped away from one another when Sokka's thundering steps could be heard coming through the brush.

They stood waiting for Sokka to appear. The Water Tribe warrior immediately dropped the fruit he had gathered on the dusty ground.

"What, no meat?" Katara teased and Sokka glared.

"I didn't have time to get meat if we were going to eat tonight." Sokka stated protectively.

They all sat in a circle—a fire in the middle—and ate in silence. Though there really was no room for conversation; they were all too hungry to speak. Silence followed the meal and stretched on until goodnights were said. Then all was quiet save the night's harmonious music.

* * *

**I added a little more detail to this chapter. I really don't think I did very well on the kiss since I've never actually kissed a boy. So if there's anything you would like to instruct me on; I would appreciate your help. Please review and tell me what you think as always. **


End file.
